


Как снег на голову

by KYRWA (nuups)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Slash, Christmas, Gen, Gift Giving, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: — Открывать будешь в Рождество! — успевает вставить Игорь, прежде чем обёртка падёт жертвой очередного режуще-разрезающего заклинания от этого заядлого экспериментатора.
Kudos: 2





	Как снег на голову

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках твиттерского новогоднего адвент-календаря
> 
> С наступающим!
> 
> Хогвартс!АУ в рамках того самого [треда](https://twitter.com/polisha_emerald/status/1254068150745923591) моего дорогого соавтора
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10225145)

_Почувствовать душевное родство особенно легко на Рождество._

Игорь взлетает по лестнице, перепрыгивая по три ступеньки сразу — благо, длина ног позволяет. Не провалиться бы только…

Но задумываться об этом нет времени! Послезавтра уже сочельник, завтра отправляется Хогвартс-Экспресс, а значит всë всем подарить нужно край до сегодняшнего отбоя.

Можно было бы, конечно, и из дома сову отправить, но Игорь предпочитал дарить подарки исключительно лично. Чтобы все эмоции были! А наказ не разворачивать до самого Рождества только подогреет любопытство товарищей.

Так что сейчас Игорь бежит в башню Когтеврана, чтобы подкараулить там у двери Костю. Тот остаётся на праздники в школе — мозгляк, хлебом не корми дай заклинания в библиотеке поискать.

Ждать приходится минут пятнадцать, Игорь даже успевает пару раз попытать удачу — ответить на загадку двери. Но вопрос «сколько песчинок нужно для горсти песка?» ставит его в тупик, равно как и вторая загадка про корабль Тесея. Впрочем, Игорь на вывернутую когтевранскую смекалку и не претендует, так что особо не расстраивается и просто ждёт Кучаева.

— Дивей! — взъерошенный и заспанный Кучай наконец вываливается из-за двери и, кажется, даже сразу просыпается при виде Игоря.

— О, чую кто-то снова до утра корпел над зельями, — хохотнув, Игорь хлопает товарища по плечу и дальше не тянет кота за хвост. — Я че пришёл-то, я поздравить тебя хотел! А то уеду завтра и с концами до января, — с этими словами Дивей вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана мантии продолговатую упакованную коробочку и протягивает Кучаю, довольно лыбясь.

— А-ай, Игорь, ну ё-моё! — Костя цокает и мотает головой, не сумев всё-таки скрыть улыбку на тонких губах. — Предупреждать надо было, я бы тоже подсуетился! А теперь жди сову уже из дома, я доставкой заказал, — Игорю прилетает тычок в плечо, а потом внимание Кости целиком переключается на коробочку.

— Открывать будешь в Рождество! — успевает вставить Игорь, прежде чем обёртка падёт жертвой режуще-разрезающего заклинания от этого заядлого экспериментатора.

— Э-эй, ну любопытно же! — Костя возмущается, забавно хмуря брови.

— Терпи.

Кучай ещё раз цокает, потом тянется вперёд и коротко обнимает Игоря захватом за шею:

— Спасибо.

— С наступающим!

— Ты, значит, завтра домой и прям до конца каникул? — уточняет Костя, отстранившись.

— Ага. А ты так и не надумал?

— Не-е, я здесь потушу, — отмахивается Кучай. — К тому же родители в командировке будут — в Австралии.

— Династия, — уважительно хмыкает Игорь. — Ну скучно не будет, мне Чал говорил, что он завтра не едет.

— О, Мерлин… — Кучаев закатывает глаза до потолка, а Дивей беззастенчиво ржёт.

Федя ему тоже друг, так что все его чуйвства и, как там было, «души высокие порывы» — всё это Игорь честно слушает, но советовать не пытается. Во-первых, это нечестно по отношению к Кучаю, а во-вторых — кто эту загадочную когтевранскую душу поймет?

Игорь почти уверен, что через какое-то время Федя таки доподкатывает-доухаживает до победного. Почти — потому что есть ещё один Чалов. Даниил. Староста Слизерина, весь из себя такой небрежно аристократичный, и как будто умнее их всех. Даней его называет только Федя. Или, может, последнее время ещё и Кучай? Кто знает. Не то чтобы всем остальным за такое прилетало оглушающим по башке, скорее просто язык не поворачивался назвать Чалова-старшего иначе как фамилией или полным именем.

Игорю он вообще не очень нравился. А у Феди с братом были какие-то запутанные отношения, в которых Дивей и так не хотел разбираться, а уж после того, как Кучай пожаловался, что аж оба Чаловых пытаются то его подловить, то с ним поговорить, то куда-то пригласить, и тем самым жутко мешают — после этого Игорь вообще отказался лезть в чужую семейную историю.

— Вот ты ржёшь, друг-сундук, — Костя тем временем больно тыкает его в плечо, — а мне снова никакого спокойствия!

Тут до Игоря доходит, что раз Чал завтра не едет домой, то наверняка и Чал-старший тоже останется в замке хотя бы на неделю — Чаловы могли себе позволить прислать за сыновьями провожатого и в середине каникул. И здесь бы, конечно, посочувствовать Кучаю, но уж очень он во всей этой истории напоминает Золушку — или кто там в магловских сказках была принцесса-беглянка — так что Игорь снова хмыкает-хихикает, хоть уже и не так явно.

После Кучая Игорь полчаса ищет Ваньку — тот находится ошивающимся около теплиц. Обля отпирается, но Игорь всё равно уверен, что тот собирается надыбать букет чего-нибудь экзотичного своей девушке. Впрочем, главное, чтобы зубастую герань не притащил. Дивея в свое время такая куснула — не понравилось. Но, в любом случае, Ваня сам разберется. Так что Игорь вручает презент и топает дальше — осталась ещё куча всяких мелких дел.

В итоге с Чалом Игорь пересекается уже на обеде. Федьке Игорь купил набор взрывающихся карт — хохмы ради — и штуку для ухода за метлами. Вроде и нужно, но и не первой необходимости — то что надо для подарка.

Но ни подарить, ни даже просто поздороваться Дивей не успевает: красивая рыжеватая сова роняет ему на голову сверток на полпути к гриффиндорскому столу. Игорь ойкает от неожиданности и потирает макушку, обиженно поглядывая вслед птице. И что это такое? Странности аж две — во-первых, почту им обычно приносят с утра, а во-вторых, Игорь совершенно точно ничего не ждёт.

Он вертит посылку в руках, направляясь всё же в сторону стола (за которым наконец-то стихает ржач тех, кто видел эту птичью атаку), и ничего не может понять: внутри сверху что-то мягкое, а снизу что-то твёрдое.

— Эй, Федьк, это случаем не твоих рук дело? — Игорь показывает свёрток другу, плюхаясь рядом на скамью.

— Не-а, я тебе подарок на кровати оставил, когда ты умотал с утра, — тут же выкладывает все карты на стол Федя, и заинтересованно косится в сторону загадочной посылки. — Открывать-то будешь?

— Надо бы, наверное… Может, это от Кучая? — тянет Игорь, но тут же поправляется, видя поникшее лицо Феди. — Хотя не, тут слишком заморочились, да и вообще…

Игорь торопится разорвать обёрточную бумагу, чтобы развеять повисшую неловкость:

— Это… шапка? — окончательно вытаскивает её из бумаги и встряхивает, а Федя позволяет себе смешок. Догадка оказывается верной. Шапка красная с вывязанными зелёными ёлочками, которые украшены серебристой нитью на манер гирлянды.

— Вишь, Дивей, кто-то решил позаботиться о твоей бедовой башке, — Федя хлопает Игоря по плечу и тянется за составляющей вторую часть подарка книгой. — А это у нас что?.. О, глянь, «Библия загонщика», это тебе прям подходит!

— Дай сюда, — Игорь отбирает книгу и вчитывается в обложку: Брутус Скримджер, «Библия загонщиков». И вправду. Ну надо же. Игорь не то чтобы великий чтец, но уж у какой книги есть максимальный шанс быть прочитанной, так это у этой. Дивей открывает обложку, собираясь пролистать страницы, и тут же едва не роняет на пол выскользнувшую из книги записку:

_«Защитнику необходим широкий кругозор. Присмотрись. И с Рождеством!»_

***

За слизеринским столом, как и всегда, льется лёгкий шум перекликающихся между собой светских бесед. Никакого шума, никакого гвалта. В меру чванливо, в меру ни о чем. И только двое не участвуют в этом раунде этикетного показушничества. Две пары глаз буравят дальний стол, за которым голова к голове над посылкой склонились два гриффиндорца. Одни глаза напряженно щурятся, а вторые — заинтересованно сверкают.


End file.
